


【Thesewt】Magic and Moonlight （黑化Theseus/贵族x精灵）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, elf Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 预警：黑化Theseus/渣男设定/三观不正/重度ooc不适者千万慎入！（真的非常渣非常黑！！！！！）参考：《战争与和平》卡/《圣殿春秋》斑贵族Theseus/精灵Newt（架空世界观）





	1. Chapter 1

01  
　　  
　　他被困在这里到底有几天了？纽特已经无法分辨出具体的时间，每次从昏睡中醒来看到的天空都是由朦胧到暧昧的昏暗灯光编织成的。围困他的的墙壁统统被红色的幔布笼罩起来，低垂的穹顶压迫着他的视线，不断地提醒着纽特现有的处境。  
　　  
　　无法分辨昼夜的环境欺瞒了他对时间的判别。他被关在这里的时间到底有多久，4天，10天，或者更长？  
　　  
　　精灵赤裸着的纤细身体包裹在丝滑的天鹅绒里，纽特只是稍稍抬起手臂便感觉到浑身像是被碾压一样的酸痛。原本白皙皮肤上被种满强势的吻痕，青紫色的印记无处不在地攀爬上他的脖颈、胸膛，小腹以及腿根，让人一眼望去就知道他这些日子里经历过什么。  
　　  
　　接连几天不分日夜的呻吟乞求让精灵本能歌颂出甜美音色的嗓音一段时间内没办法再唱出动听的歌喉。他在清醒过来后，刚开口就不自觉发出让人面红心跳的轻哼，像是被迫习惯了这样的荒淫生活。纽特连忙收声，手指紧揪住盖在身上的绒被。  
　　  
　　无论情况如何，他都应该从这里逃走。单纯的精灵根本不明白为什么印象中温柔体贴的忒修斯会变成现在这样强势又蛮横的模样，不顾他的拒绝求情，不分昼夜的一次次占有他。  
　　  
　　他希望双腿能快点恢复正常，好让他有力气从柔软的床铺上起身，逃走。可惜好景不长，垂在门外的帘幕又发出一阵悉悉索索掀动的声音，纽特紧张地缩成一团，尽力想把身体蜷缩成更加不引人注意。但他没能如愿，随着脚步声的临近，旖旎的喘息声再度在狭小的室内复燃。  
　　  
　　纽特绝望地仰起脖颈，身体被迫承受着不应有的欢愉。  
　　  
　　于是弱小的精灵开始啜泣，渴望压在身上的人类能赐予他仁慈：“忒修斯……”  
　　  
　　人类贵族的面孔上挂着纽特最熟悉的笑容，自信、迷人，还有他曾经没从上面发现的危险和侵略感。纽特立即用力摇头，强烈地想要将他那份错误的爱意和罪恶的欲念驱逐出脑海。  
　　  
　　纽特根本不知道到底是因为什么才会变成现在这样的关系，这样不正常的关系。他为之痛苦，却深陷泥潭，以及连自己都未曾发现的，在呼唤人类姓名的时候仍旧带着梦魇般摆脱不掉的眷恋。  
　　  
　　“忒修斯。”  
　　  
　　这个名字几乎成为束缚他的魔咒，他的欲海。

　　纽特再度沉沦其中。

　　欢愉的沉重简直让瘦弱的精灵忘记呼吸正确方式，他大口大口地吸进充满荒淫味道的空气，无论如何也没办法灌满胸腔。他柔软的身体被忒修斯摆出更方便他进入到更深的姿势，灵巧的腿总是能被分开的更大，对此毫不自觉的精灵似乎也习惯了这样的生活，他的双腿被高高抬上忒修斯的肩膀，一双仿佛溺水般动人的眼睛里充盈乞求。他记得自己才刚刚从上一轮漫无天日的荒诞中清醒，下身里随着挤压不断流出的精液直到现在才被排挤出体外，在下方的深色天鹅绒枕席上凝成干涸的斑迹。赤裸的身体再一次被无情地暴露在空气中，房间里的炭火烧的足够温暖，但纽特还是觉得浑身冰冷。他想要咬紧嘴唇来避免发出更绵长的声音去取悦忒修斯，这份微薄的抗拒在忒修斯熟练地撞向他穴道中最敏感的地方时再次失守。

　　让人听起来就知道他也感受到同等愉悦的呻吟声让忒修斯微笑起来。

　　“你的歌声简直比夜莺还要动人。”

　　这样的夸奖根本没办法让纽特感到开心，他的泪腺再次崩溃，好不容易挤出的声音重新变回求饶，“不不不忒修斯，求你，让我回家。”

　　“为什么？你的家就在这里。”忒修斯暂时停下几乎令纽特神经崩溃地撞击，同时也放下纽特高举的双腿。他的身体前倾，也让性器插入的更深，俯视的角度让他们的视线齐平。忒修斯能看见纽特眼中盈着的泪水，他伸出手指，擦掉已经漫到边缘的湖水，指尖沾上精灵微咸的泪水，送在唇边，这个动作看起来有点色情，但只单纯地让纽特感到更加惊慌。

　　忒修斯的语言无疑是温柔的，也曾经靠着这样的话语让单纯的精灵沦陷在名为爱情的骗局中。

　　“别哭，我的阿尔忒弥斯，你让我心痛。”他捏着纽特的手腕将他的掌心贴在自己心口的位置，“你感受到了吗，这里在因你的眼泪而痛苦。”

　　纽特想问既然这样为什么不放他离开，为什么要做这样让他感到痛苦的事情。到了嘴边的疑问好似被胸膛里跳动的炽热感灼烧到。纽特保持着安静，一如他们刚见面的模样，只有那双湖绿色的纯净双眼里刻画着对忒修斯的控诉。

　　灵魂一如既往高洁清澈的精灵想不明白忒修斯做出那些事的用意，也不知道为什么自己一定要承受这样的磨难。他在渴望家园，那是片常年萦绕葱郁与希望的森林，浓郁的花香让精灵们可以满足地放声高歌，哪怕那一切都在几年前被人类轻而易举地毁掉，纽特也无法忘记，无法不怀念，也许他应该回家看看，说不定那里已经重新建设。

　　他重新对上忒修斯的眼睛，那汪夹带小幅度浅灰的蓝色海洋中夹带的绝不是纯粹地容下让纽特沉沦的柔情，或者说他现在才开始在纽特面前流露本性，纽特不会不熟悉那种侵略性，那是野兽才有的眼神。

　　纽特还没意识到自己可能被欺骗的事实，因为他的身体再一次被迫迎接上忒修斯激烈的欲望，他在纽特的身体中不停进出，肆意发挥着常年在女人堆中锻炼出的调情手段，没几下就让纽特重新开始气喘吁吁。他总是这样，在忒修斯精湛的床上功夫下把控不住几秒钟，大脑轻易失守，连身体都不自觉迎合上不情愿地侵犯。

　　由森林孕育出的精灵好像连体液都带着一种芬芳，总是让忒修斯把控不住理智，在性事带来的欢愉中没办法脱身。他最初只是倾慕在林中惊鸿一瞥到的纽特的美貌，从来没想到他的身体竟然也如此美味，忒修斯有些后悔，早知道他们的关系会变得像现在这样复杂和不情愿，就应该一早就剥开那些虚伪的交情，一开始就应该像是现在这样强势地占有他。

　　不过——

　　忒修斯能注意到纽特眼中的抗拒和偶尔闪过的不忍，于是嘴角恶劣地向上扬起。

　　「倒也不错」

　　他在心里无不恶趣味地想着。能欣赏纽特这样复杂纠葛的神情绝对更加有趣。比起上床后单方面地享受或是全力地抗拒，似乎这样的纽特才更让忒修斯感到欢快。他像是正在捕食的野兽，将瘦弱的精灵压迫在身下，开始玩味地挑逗着他敏感的神经，不止身体，连心灵也全部霸占上才能得到满足。

　　“纽特，看着我……”被情欲染上的嗓音有些沙哑，也性感得好听，纽特还记得自己当初被这种声音迷惑。他的手曾被忒修斯牵在掌心，一遍遍地重复着告诉他“别怕”，但现在的忒修斯才是让纽特害怕的源头。

　　纽特原本的衣服被撕破丢在床下，忒修斯没打算给他一件新的，他几乎将纽特像夜莺般地豢养在庄园的密室里，这个囚笼般的房间里只融他一人通过。

　　他看起来没有什么逃跑的机会，不过纽特没打算就这么简单地终结希望，被迫承受欢愉的身体在激烈的性事中不断挺动着，穴道被大方地打开，粉色的壁肉呈现在忒修斯的面前，不需要为他开发太多，他总是能轻易地感受到身体教给他的欢愉。每一次纽特都在用尽全力地抵抗，好像唯独这样才能让自己保持仅有的理智，不至于迷失在名为情欲的网中。

　　所以纽特在酝酿着逃跑的计划，他会离开，他一定会离开忒修斯的身边，无论他的内心有多么地爱着和渴望着这个正在欺凌他的男人。

　　“我爱你。”

　　像是为让纽特死心的话语再次响起，纽特正在随着情欲挺动的腰身都为之僵硬。好似无论他们之间还存在多少矛盾，多少不情愿，忒修斯每次用这样的嗓音对他表露爱意的时候都会让纽特的头脑重新陷入纠葛，他不知道人类的话语到底还有几分可以相信的余地，他不知道这句表白到底是不是出于真心。纽特想要去抗拒最原始的爱意，他重新抬头，他的身影只出现那双灰蓝色眼睛里一瞬，忒修斯重新将头埋在纽特的颈间，将脸上的笑容藏起，只从声音里能听到他的深情，那种不断迷惑单纯精灵的深情。

　　“我爱你纽特，留在我身边……”

　　他看起来不打算再给纽特思考的余地，结实的腰身开始凶猛地顶撞起来，每一下都恨不得要贯穿单薄的精灵，在他狭窄又温暖的穴道里进出，粘腻的水声几乎都能盖过纽特的呻吟，粉色的穴边被捣弄出白色的泡沫，皱成一团的天鹅绒被子在纽特纤长的手指中被抓的更加不堪，他遗忘掉这一次欢愉中到底高潮了几次，只记得直到忒修斯再一次用精液灌满他的下身，折磨才终于停止。

　　他的全身像是刚从水里捞出来一样，汗水让头发都粘腻地凝在一起，纽特用力呼吸着，想要尽力忽视忒修斯仍旧在他身上作乱的手指。白皙的皮肤因情欲被镀上的粉红色在忒修斯手指的抚摸下显得要更通红。

　　“你不会离开我的，对吗，纽特？”

　　纽特没办法回答这个问题，万幸忒修斯也没指望着他能回答。他很快穿好衣服将刚承受过激烈性事的精灵单独抛在禁闭的房间中，房间中唯一刺眼的光线随着大门的关闭再一次合上。浓稠的情欲味道还没淡去，就引来更加浑厚的味道，纽特知道自己没办法呼吸的真正原因，他不肯闭上眼，害怕在这样昏暗的灯光下再一次昏睡过去。

　　他会离开，他会从忒修斯身边逃开。

　　年轻的精灵又忍不住回忆起来两个人初次见面时候的样子，那时候的忒修斯保持着连精灵都会赞叹的优雅与绅士，他的相貌又是人类群体中最出众的，没法不让精灵也对他产生好感。忒修斯风度翩翩，说话风趣，在精灵们的领地中没做出一件出格的事情。那时候纽特只是远远看到他一眼，没有过多留意，直到现在也没想到忒修斯是从那时候目光就无法从他的身上抽开。

　　当然纽特也没想到他们会有见第二次面的缘分，在那场“悲剧”中，他侥幸地生存下来，遇到忒修斯，然后……

　　纽特用力摇摇头，强迫头脑里不去想那些往昔的甜蜜。

　　他终于能扶着酸软的腰身从床上爬起来。

　　现在——他要继续积蓄逃跑的力气。

TBC


	2. 02

02.

　　当时间还停留在持续几千年漫长的岁月时，接连的战争一度让精灵们无力面对人类无止境的贪婪，单薄的弓箭不足以抵御人类因战乱而不断提升的武器。

　　精灵们原有的美貌在炮火中成为他们最大的原罪。俘虏、禁脔一度成为精灵们一生最终迎来的命运。  
　　  
　　直到动荡的岁月迎来变革，人类与精灵终于愿意停下战火，签署和平协议。始终游荡在外精灵才能够建立起属于自己的家园，他们安静地生活在大陆的边陲之地，选择在茂盛的森林中繁衍生息。  
　　  
　　和平已延续百年之久。  
　　  
　　人类和精灵之后开始通商，人类的贵族们热爱精灵们精湛的工艺和天赐般美丽的花朵，酿造的酒水。同样的，属于人类城镇的繁荣和建筑技巧也终于在精灵的世界中开始盛行。精灵与人类逐渐变得相似，他们终于能够摒弃过往的观念，让和平维护下去。  
　　  
　　纽特自出生起就生活在距离人类城镇不远处的一片茂盛的精灵之森，他的故乡时常与人类进行通商，生活的习惯比起精灵也更加接近人类，纽特在小时会跟着妈妈和人类进行贸易，他们早已习惯精灵，对他们向对人类一样友好，就算这样也偶尔会有人来称赞纽特。作为精灵，纽特比其他同族似乎更具灵性，连守护精灵的神明也眷顾于他，令他拥有无与伦比得美丽外貌、智慧头脑，还有纯净的心灵。　　

　　而现在，他已经因为这份神眷沦为忒修斯的私有物。

　　纽特经常会想，究竟是什么让他身陷对忒修斯的爱恋，也许是因为那双眼睛？  
　　  
　　碧蓝的，和家乡湖泊有着同样色彩的海洋的造物，能让纽特想到一切美好的善良的东西，清晨间点缀在嫩叶上的露水，飘缕在森林中的隐隐花香，藤蔓顺着古树向上攀升，在顶端为旧生命点缀一朵新生的白花，还有一定是母亲亲手烘制的甜饼将他唤醒，甘甜的植物奶油，那是从人类手中流传过来的奢侈品，里面还夹着晒干的葡萄，甜滋滋地充斥在口腔里。  
　　  
　　忒修斯的眼睛就是有这种魔力，让人看着忍不住跌入陷阱。对，哪怕纽特已在懵懂地怀疑一切甜蜜的记忆都是忒修斯设下的陷阱，他仍旧忍不住在其中沉沦。  
　　  
　　忒修斯对纽特说，他们的第一次相遇是在精灵的密林中，从那时起他就为纽特着迷。令纽特感到愧疚的是，他对此没有多少印象，前往精灵之森参与交易会的人类太多，在来往之间他没办法依依记住那些人的脸。如果有一丁点的可能性，恐怕也会是单纯的因为忒修斯的样貌比其他人类要更加俊美。可惜纽特在人类或是精灵身上投入的注意力并不多，所以他对忒修斯的说法保持缄默。这一点没能让忒修斯感到气馁，他从最初执着地追求纽特，想将热烈的心思都放在未来……他们的未来上。  
　　  
　　如今纽特只身躺在那张厚绒的床上，身上都是来不及洗掉的精斑，早已不复当初纯净的模样。忒修斯总是夸奖他淫靡且纯洁得不可思议，纽特无法为此感到开心，对精灵来说那简直是一种异常的羞辱，但他……  
　　  
　　纽特光是凭借想象忒修斯的话语和说话时的表情，小腹产生一股难耐的热流，交织的小腿下意识地摩擦一下，好像在渴望着忒修斯的接近一样。  
　　  
　　他不知道身体怎么会变成这样，焦躁感催促着他离开忒修斯的身边。手指触碰到冰凉的金属门锁的时候忍不住开始回忆不由自主地想到他们刚见面的时候。门随着他的手势推开，原本身材颀长的精灵也在高大的忒修斯面前显得矮小，纽特要抬起头才能看见致使他沦陷的碧蓝双眼。  
　　  
　　“如果我没多想的话，我可以理解为你在欢迎我？”  
　　  
　　纽特咬紧嘴唇，静默地等着他下一步动作，他屏住呼吸，不想用头脑思考纵欲的结果。无论如何，忒修斯光临的频率在不断减少，纽特不需要考虑那是不是代表着忒修斯渐渐对他感到无趣，他终于可以迎来逃脱的一线机会。  
　　  
　　忒修斯不急于等待纽特回答，对他来说接下来的事情才更重要，只有他一个人明白这具曾经无暇的身体现在有多渴望爱情地滋润。纽特不肯承认这一点，那没关系，哪怕他露出多么抗拒的表情，对忒修斯来说也更像是个有趣的游戏。征服是一度在贵族间盛行的游戏，而忒修斯向来自信地认为没有谁能逃脱掉他的掌控。  
　　  
　　纽特再一次倒在深色的天鹅绒上，肌肤与身下的布料对比后更显出无暇的雪色。他的脑海中无意识地滑过他们相遇的第一天，那是纽特记忆中的“第一次”，并非忒修斯口中描绘的事实。纽特能清楚地记起漫天的火光，深蓝色的夜空被火焰侵蚀，云朵也在壮烈地焚烧，没人能制止这一切，那些是人类的暴行。他们对无辜的精灵宣战，爱好和平的精灵始终担忧的事终于变成事实，纽特在森林一隅窥视到的军队看起来并非属于国家，仅仅像是贵族的私兵，尽管这样，他们还是没有抵抗的能力。  
　　  
　　战火摧毁了精灵们有着清澈河流，茂密森林的家园，数不清的动物在森林边垂仰望着来自他们住所的那场荒诞的戏剧，所幸那片植被茂密的森林还有一大半幸存，被毁掉的只有精灵们生存的土地，这是唯一能令纽特感到慰藉的事情。随即他受到莫大的冲击，本应该不惧怕火难的砖墙缝隙中塞了沾染火油的棉花，火焰升腾的速度没有任何人能够制止。  
　　  
　　纽特流出泪水，不知道是因为回忆中受毁的家园还是忒修斯进入他身体时带来的短暂疼痛。  
　　  
　　“你还是那么紧，告诉我纽特，是因为你的心灵还像处子般清透吗？”声音强行将纽特从回忆中拽出，他睁开蕴含泪水的湖绿色眼睛看向忒修斯，湖泊中间漂浮着摇摆不定的琥珀般的宝石。  
　　  
　　纽特开口。声音中夹带抑制不住地绝望：“为什么是我。”  
　　  
　　他总是这样，没头没脑地发问，让人无法分辨到底是在求证为什么是他要遭受这种折磨还是为什么他要在众多情人中唯独选择他，对此，忒修斯总是能一语道破纽特原本的意思，他知道纽特是在问为什么要在那时候救下他。  
　　  
　　“因为是你。”  
　　  
　　Because of you。  
　　  
　　“只能是你。”  
　　  
　　纽特再一次呜咽出声，这一次完全是因为弥漫上来的情欲。白皙的皮肤随着忒修斯地深入泌出一层细薄的汗液，在昏黄的灯光下让他的身体显得有些粉嫩，无论经过多少轮欢爱，精灵都稚嫩地像是没长大的孩子。唯一变的不同的是，他的身体已经没有办法抗拒忒修斯地碰触，纽特仰躺在床上，双腿不经思考地分开，仍旧狭窄的穴口包裹着忒修斯的性器，还在忒修斯的视线中贪心地吮吸着，粉嫩的穴口被忒修斯深色的家伙贯穿，只要忒修斯稍稍放缓动作，就能明显地看到嫩色的穴口正在用力收缩又放松，不知疲倦地重复着单一的动作。纽特被教导出的欲望仿佛没有尽头，时时刻刻就能用最完美的状态去迎接忒修斯没有止境的欢愉。  
　　  
　　他简直是身为贵族的忒修斯打造出来的最完美的造物，没有人比纽特更能令忒修斯满足，连忒修斯也分辨不出他到底是更留念纽特身体的味道，还是纽特爱恋着他的那颗心，但没有什么不同，他想把两样都紧紧地捏在手里，他要让纽特永远留在他的身边，无论发生什么都无法将他们分开。

　　纽特仿佛看见火光——火焰在忒修斯的眸光中燃烧，像是深远回忆中烧毁家园的那场大火，热烈地即将灼烧他，他感到恐惧，他竟然对忒修斯感到惧怕，这让他突然不敢去直视忒修斯的眼睛，幽暗的灯苗在那片欲望的海洋上被夸张地放大。纽特紧张地勾住身下垫着的绒布，纤细的手弓起来，随着忒修斯每一下用力地顶撞揪紧。

　　忒修斯那种专注而炙热的视线让他暴露在外的皮肤感到炽痛，每一寸被视线扫过的皮肤都染上被火焰燎过的红润，纽特扬起头颈，露出漂亮的线条，天鹅般的脖颈上印满斑驳的吻痕，他用力摇头，想努力将快要高潮的快感轰出头脑，他分明已经用尽一切努力去抗拒，身体还是简单地违抗他的意愿，突然迸发的高潮让纽特像是离开水面的鱼，呼吸的力度开始加大，又逐渐减弱，好像灵魂都快随之被卷走。

　　高潮后的身体想要摆脱忒修斯地掌控，他想让身体缩在角落，连来自手指的触碰都像火烧般让他感到灼痛，纽特不断地想躲过忒修斯地爱抚，刚射出来的性器敏感地可怜，只是稍稍用指尖滑过都会让纽特的身体紧绷起来，但折磨远没有放过他的意思。高潮后一连串的反应十足调动了忒修斯的胃口，他拽着纽特的腿将他重新带回自己身边，忒修斯看着纽特纤细的小腿不断地颤抖，看起来不像是能摆出他希望中的姿势，他只好笑着吻上纽特的额头，“别急，我会让你更舒服的。”

　　这样的宣告让纽特从喉腔中挤出一声呜咽，他不知道这次又将持续多久，欲海仿佛没有尽头，在失去对时间的观念后，一切事情都被迫变得无限漫长。纽特知道他总会在他们的欢爱中不断地高潮，到最后他的头脑中已经失去对次数的概念。忒修斯总是能轻易地掌控令他兴奋的源头，一次又一次让纽特失控。好像光凭这样就能让纽特丧失离开他的念头。

　　湿润的穴口泛着水光，在吞入忒修斯的性器后又挤出新的液体，他顺着纽特大大分开的双腿流在床单上，两个人的身下变得泥泞。精灵的体质会让纽特的后穴像是女人一样分泌爱液，源源不断地为他们的欢爱提供方便，他总能将忒修斯的欲望吞入到底，感受着忒修斯将一整根几乎拔出，又深深地插入，精灵独有的敏感加强了这一份快感，纽特能清晰地感受着性器上的脉络在摩擦着自己柔软的穴道，纤细的腰身为此不受控制地挺动着，他胡乱地抓住一切能够抓住的东西，连忒修斯的肩膀也不放过，但这样一来更像是投怀送抱。

　　接连的高潮已经让纽特失去意识，他在呻吟中艰难地吐露着忒修斯的名字，唯有这样才能让他感到好受，让他心安。每一次忒修斯都会回应他，仿佛是被真实的“爱意”包裹，能让纽特感到一丝放松。

　　纽特仍不知道该如何让压在身上的贵族人类得到释放，忒修斯从未教过他如何令他快些射出来，他只教导纽特如何承受，其他由他去慢慢摸索。所以纽特每一次都被折磨到精疲力尽才能令忒修斯感到满足，最终白色的浆液都会射在他的穴道中，灌满他那紧致而狭窄的甬道。

　　忒修斯看着纽特睡去的容颜，吻上仍然平坦的小腹，他爱恋的声音中带着还未满足的贪念。

　　“纽特……我真想让这里鼓起来，装满我的精液。”

　　他没得到回应，熟睡中的纽特的眉心拧出浅浅的节扣，不知道是因为疲倦还是刚才不知节制的欢爱。忒修斯的手指准备抚摸他的脸庞时犹豫了片刻，最终还是抽开手指，重新穿好衣服走出房门。

　　门外的光线再一次被关闭在外。

　　纽特听见忒修斯的叹息声，他在忒修斯离开后立即睁开装睡的眼睛。

　　他已经在尽力配合忒修斯今晚的疯狂，但愿那个男人能因此更信任他一点，他已经从最初被迫承受变成慢慢去领会让忒修斯感到满足的技巧，也许忒修斯能隐约有所察觉，但也只会单纯地认为是纽特在一点点接受这些事，也许会认为这只精灵终于学会享受人类的快乐。

　　他能为此产生由衷的快乐，根本不得察觉纽特正在朝不受控的走向迈去。

　　忒修斯从关押纽特的房间刚出来，胸前的领结还没系好，他表现的不像是刚刚在暗室里那样开心，他眉头紧皱，身上的气势也显得比刚刚更加阴沉，这副样子维持到走廊尽头的房间内，立即迸发的更加强烈，连站在他对面的领主都体会到来自忒修斯的不满，但为了家族荣耀的领主并未因儿子一丁点不满的情绪放弃自己的念头。

　　“你能忍受得了吗？”

　　忒修斯根本不加多余的思考，他跌坐在柔软的沙发里，腿傲慢地翘起，“如果是为了你，父亲，我愿意。”

　　那种言不由衷的话还没等身为父亲的领主皱眉思考忒修斯答案的含义，忒修斯的声音又带着些欢快地响起，“作为交换，那个随同订婚来的漂亮妞我会搞到手。”

　　“你敢？”

　　忒修斯只回答了一个笑容。

　　他立刻从沙发上跳起，转身从房间里离开，好像一刻都不愿多呆下去。每当这种时候他都想要回到纽特身边，胸口又涌出一份急躁的燥热，忒修斯调转方向，决定在谋划一切之前，优先回到纽特所在的房间。

TBC


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章蒙眼play  
> 羞辱成分有  
> 忒修斯重度黑化，重度ooc，慎入  
> 战争与和平卡x圣殿春秋斑设定

　　03.  
　　  
　　纽特听见皮靴在坚硬的地板上踏步，贵族的脚步声总是这样，他们穿着让纽特感到沉重的高腰靴子，每一步都发出厚重的响声。纽特祈祷着接近他的人不会是忒修斯，他翻身让脸朝向墙壁，做出逃避现实的无用举动，心底随着脚步声的接近变得更加不安，又在接下来可以预料到的呼唤声中让肩膀不由自主地紧绷起来。他故意装作熟睡的样子，可惜身体不由自主因为忒修斯地闯入僵硬到无法装作自然的样子。

　　随后纽特听见硬冷的声音从他的头顶上方传来。  
　　  
　　“我知道你醒着。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我很累，我想我需要……”  
　　  
　　“多休息一下，我没打算对你做其他事。”  
　　  
　　忒修斯俯视着纽特将身体缩成一团的样子，看见他在因为自己的话语稍稍舒展开身体后忍不住发出一声让纽特更加不安的笑声：“或者你感到遗憾？”  
　　  
　　“我……”  
　　  
　　“别沮丧，虽然我也很想再拥抱你一次，但我现在要出门，按照父亲的说法，要两三天之后才能回来。”  
　　  
　　纽特心情复杂地品味起这条信息，他将脸向阴影的地方藏去，无法分辨自己应该松一口气还是该为此庆幸，所以他拒绝让忒修斯从高处窥视到他现在的心情。  
　　  
　　“一路平安？”他学着人类道别的方式小声嘟囔出这句话，听起来比起祝福倒更像是催促忒修斯早一些离开他的房间。  
　　  
　　“你看来不像是知道我要去做什么。”  
　　  
　　提起这个，纽特立刻升起一股怒意，他那份气恼来得有点莫名其妙，连自己都没想到他会用这样的口气对忒修斯说话：“因为我一直被你关在这里，没有人会告诉我到底都发生过什么。”  
　　  
　　这好像是纽特第一次对忒修斯发火，无论他们之前发生过什么不愉快的事，他始终都在隐忍，这样突然爆发的情绪倒是让忒修斯感到欣喜，让他察觉到纽特对自己并不是他表现出的那样不在意。  
　　  
　　忒修斯之前一直犹豫要不要将即将发生的事告诉纽特，但现在他已作出决定。  
　　  
　　“我要结婚了。”  
　　  
　　那股明显的怒火立即收敛回去，房间的气氛好似在刹那间凝固住，忒修斯到嘴边的话没有办法继续说下去，同样的，他也没办法将那句话重新咽下，他只好用艰难的方式发出声音：“准确来说，没有那么早，我今天要去订婚，和一位我只见过一次的女性。纽特，这个婚事让我感到绝望。你会……”  
　　  
　　“为什么。”  
　　  
　　这是意料之中的问题，忒修斯没有犹豫，直接搬出来自己早已酝酿很久的托辞：“是父亲强迫我的。你要知道，我这个身份，肩负着斯卡曼德的姓氏，为了家族的政治联姻，娶个势力相当的贵族女人会让我的……”  
　　  
　　“为什么是我。”  
　　  
　　纽特打断忒修斯接下来的辩解，那并非是纽特想知道的东西，他重复着昨晚的问题，再一次不屈不挠地追问上去：“为什么是我。”  
　　  
　　“因为我爱你。”  
　　  
　　这一次的答案比上个为什么还要迅速地回答出来，就像是每一次哄骗女人用的俗套话语一样，只是这一次包含着连忒修斯自己都没能察觉到的真实。  
　　  
　　可惜的是，纽特已经不会再为简单的承诺和故作的深情再做出任何回应，他因为这样简单的问题再一次选择闭口不言，沉默重新降临在两人身边。  
　　  
　　门外响起催促的敲门声，尽职尽责的女仆在密室更外一层的房间门上拍打着，催促忒修斯出门。  
　　  
　　他发出一声纽特所在的位置也能清晰听到的叹息声。纽特仍旧保持着侧身的蜷缩姿势，没有动弹一下，更不会因为听见忒修斯离去的声音起身是送行。他赤裸的下半身被洁白的被子遮掩着，全身上下只有一件丝质的上衣，那还是忒修斯在上一次欢爱中抛弃下的。

　　忒修斯不会为纽特准备任何衣服，因为迷人的精灵不需要在这里穿着任何衣物，只需要在忒修斯光临的时候保持最饱满的状态便足够。纽特现在穿着的上衣完全仅为了遮掩他那不需要存在的羞耻心，单薄的衣物根本无济于事，下一次一定会被忒修斯粗暴地撕开，这一点他从不听从纽特的意愿。  
　　  
　　纽特单纯地以为忒修斯听从父亲的召唤，刚发出一声放松的呼气，噩梦便再次降临。  
　　  
　　和每一次一样，他罩在身上的衣服又被突然返回的忒修斯扯开，这时纽特才知道他刚刚听见的门锁声不是因为忒修斯离开，而是他再一次折返。  
　　  
　　现在的姿势就算不用通过脑子思考也知道他想要干什么，更何况那双在纽特身上不停作乱的手也像是在通知接下来要实施的暴行。  
　　  
　　“不，不行。”纽特用力推着忒修斯的胸口，哪怕他知道这一向是毫无用处的功夫，也在努力地做出最后的抗争，他拼尽全力，不像是往日那样抗争不过便放弃，或是因忒修斯富有技巧的手指作弄而选择认输，这一次的纽特有着什么坚定的信念，他不断推拒着忒修斯，不肯接受他下压后顺带着的忒修斯一直渴望的吻。  
　　  
　　“为什么？”发问的人变成了忒修斯，他能感受到纽特细微的变化，连他自己都诧异竟然会如此熟悉身下年轻的精灵。他仅会在树林和花园中舒展的眉眼此时却痛苦地皱在一起，而忒修斯明白，那绝非是因为自己擅自的举动为他带来的痛苦。  
　　  
　　这和刺激纽特的身体会激发出忒修斯的肆虐欲不同，现在的纽特让他感到心痛，荆棘上布满的尖刺缠绕住他的心脏，在纽特露出纠葛与痛苦的表情时紧紧地向内收敛，尖刺扎穿他的心脏般地，让忒修斯的眉心也揪在一起，他没等到纽特的答案，所以又急迫地问过去：“为什么？”  
　　  
　　“我不想伤害你的妻子。”  
　　  
　　“未婚妻。”忒修斯更正纽特的说法，“我们还没结婚。”  
　　  
　　这样简单的回答当然不会令纽特的眉头展开，忒修斯想为那场精灵无法轻易理解的政治联姻做出辩解：“我们之间没有爱，纽特，我爱的是你。”  
　　  
　　“这不是爱。”  
　　  
　　纽特细微的声音没有传递到忒修斯耳中，所以他鼓足勇气又清晰地重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　“这不是爱。”  
　　  
　　年轻的精灵隐隐萌发了人类对于爱情定义的理解，那种感情出生的第一刻却是为了抹杀忒修斯做出的一切。  
　　  
　　忒修斯气恼地用散落在床上的衣服捆住纽特的手腕，连眼睛都被强制性地蒙上。

　　比即将枯萎的油灯更漆黑的黑暗压迫着纽特的神经，他绝望而慌乱地拼命扑打着，想要在仅有的光线中恢复光明。  
　　  
　　“我想把你那张不断说出令人恼火的嘴也堵上，但我更想听到你的否决变成悦耳的歌声，精灵，你愿意在我的床上纵声歌唱吗？用最淫靡的方式和词汇。”  
　　  
　　纽特紧紧地咬住下唇，不想忒修斯迫切期待的呻吟声有一丝可供溜走的机会。  
　　  
　　这让他连拒绝的机会都没有办法再说出口。  
　　  
　　失去视觉让纽特的触觉变得更清晰，这同样意味着——他比往常几倍地能感受着忒修斯的手指，炽热的，滚烫的，带有挑逗意味的，不断地抚摸着他敏感的乳尖和小腹，随着手指每一次的下移都带起一道异样的绯红色。  
　　  
　　精灵的身体不断发出“有感觉”的信号，刺激着忒修斯最直接的感官。  
　　  
　　他弯腰，用舌尖轻轻划过纽特已经充血立起的乳尖。精灵的身体随着忒修斯舌尖的动作不断发出颤抖，他仍旧保持着咬住嘴唇的姿势，不肯让声音泄露出去出卖他的状况。  
　　  
　　那一切都是徒劳和枉然的。  
　　  
　　忒修斯比纽特自己更清楚他那敏感又诱人身体。  
　　  
　　忒修斯不再多话，直接含住胸口点缀的红色，温热的口腔包裹住一丁点的春色，那是足够撩拨起任何情爱欲望的旖旎景色。纽特看不到忒修斯现在正在做的事，他的神经几乎都集中在被口腔吮吸的地方，舌尖还在偶尔地滑过会令他身体弓起来的地方，牙齿带来的疼痛和难以忍耐的瘙痒感也时刻折磨着他。  
　　  
　　蒙上双眼，剥夺视觉，光是这样简单的挑逗就足以令纽特精神崩溃。他几次想要放弃地求饶，但也清楚求饶只会让这个男人的动作变得变本加厉，这是几次教训过后得来的经验，他只能哀求忒修斯赐予他更多，才能得到一丁点解脱。  
　　  
　　这样的记忆已经不单纯地停留在脑海中，而是印刻在身体里的东西。  
　　  
　　纽特终于开口说出忒修斯喜爱听到的话，他挺起腰身，早已在舌尖挑逗之下硬起的性器昭示着他蓬勃的欲望。  
　　  
　　“请……请碰一碰它。”  
　　  
　　这是数次的逼迫后才能顺畅说出的话语，忒修斯能清晰地记得第一次，纽特向他祈求放过，得到的是更加严厉的惩罚，他迫使纽特说出让他浑身滚烫思维崩溃的邀请，那一次让纽特的眼眶变得通红，呻吟的调子也变成哭腔，直到最后还断断续续地说不出一个完整的单词。  
　　  
　　直到现在，纯洁的精灵也无法说出羞耻的词汇，只是简单的用朦胧的概念说出不是自身渴望，而是为了迎合忒修斯的诉求。在这一点上，忒修斯倒是从未强迫他去索取得更多。  
　　  
　　这并非是发自善心，而是他乐得见到纽特这样既纯情又淫秽不堪的样子。  
　　  
　　“你希望我用什么碰它？纽特，告诉我，你希望的是手，还是嘴？”  
　　  
　　这是纽特绝对无法回答的问题，无论是哪个他都不想再做选择，那种羞耻的话没办法再从他的口中吐露，上一句已经用尽他全部的经历，现在面对忒修斯的进一步进攻根本无能为力。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，我不知道，请你别……”  
　　  
　　“既然你不做选择，那么我帮你。”  
　　  
　　手掌握住性器后端的时候让纽特明显地松了口气，至少这样不会让他的羞耻心突破所能忍受的限度，但下一刻，他的呻吟声再也无法保持住，在温热的口腔转移战地之后，纽特的喉腔中直接涌出几道暧昧的喘息。  
　　  
　　“嗯……”不受控的缠绵不断地在闯不出去的室内徘徊不散。露水滴在花蕊上，他的欲望立即彻底地绽放。无法再去掩饰，无法再用意识去抵抗，纽特崩溃地挺动腰身，想要逃避的动作倒像是在向忒修斯口中送入更多。  
　　  
　　“你太心急了，我有这样教育过你吗？”  
　　  
　　这分明是忒修斯第一次用嘴帮助纽特释放，却说的蛮横无礼，想要在被剥夺视觉的纽特第一次感受的时候就懂得该怎么做。忒修斯抬起头，唇瓣离开纽特花径般地柱体，舌尖还恋恋不舍地舔弄下玲口才放过。  
　　  
　　“希望我继续下去？”  
　　  
　　纽特像是丧失掉说话的能力，只能不断地摇头拒绝着突破他忍受能力外的欢愉。  
　　  
　　“可你的身体再告诉我，你很舒服。”  
　　  
　　“不……已经……已经够了，求你……”  
　　  
　　“求我什么？你知道我想要的答案是什么。”  
　　  
　　纽特再一次咬住嘴唇，忒修斯赐予地怜爱完全只能做到挑逗出他的情欲，丝毫没有解决掉任何事，他身体的欲火正在燃烧，涌遍全身想要狠狠地吞噬掉他，但纽特已经无法再说出更多忒修斯渴望的话语。今晚的这个贵族就像是要好好地惩罚纽特之前的话语一样，所做的一切都远超以往的范围。  
　　  
　　纽特强忍着在心脏深处燃烧的怒火，和在全身神经上不断翻腾叫嚣着的欲火，他最终选择了一个会更可能惹怒忒修斯的答案。  
　　  
　　“我求你离开……”  
　　  
　　“纽特！”

　　忒修斯声音中夹带的愤怒又上升了几度，纽特却不打算改变初衷，“放我离开，你很快就会有爱的女人。”

　　纽特明明知道这样会激怒他，自己有可能会得到更激烈地惩罚，也许这会让他几天无法下床，甚至让他逃跑计划前功尽弃，但他还是说了出来，让他厌弃自身的嫉妒宛如焚烧家园的那场烈火，将他燃烧到体无完肤，即便如此，纽特还是展露出从未出现在忒修斯面前的强势：“放我离开……我不喜欢这样。” 

　　结果出乎纽特的意料。

　　忒修斯扯开捆绑住纽特双手手腕的衣服，没有再多说一句话，转身从那间锁住纽特的幽暗房间离开。

　　纽特只能听见布料摩擦的声音，还有忒修斯离开时重重的摔门声以及上锁的声音。

　　这好像才是属于忒修斯真正的愤怒方式。

　　直到房间外的脚步声走远，纽特才扯开蒙住眼睛的布料，视线重新恢复光明，可纽特只觉得失落，无论是心底还是身体。精灵远超常人敏感的身体让他在刚才的挑逗中已经让蜜穴流出诱人的液体。纽特当然相信忒修斯早已察觉到这一点，但他还是决然地抛下纽特离开。

　　他不知道那是因为来自门外催促的声音还是恼怒，纽特明知道这是个绝佳的机会，而不是用来给他暗自伤神，但他还是在绝佳逃跑机会的面前怯步了，他需要一点更多的勇气，用来离开忒修斯的勇气。

　　他应该离开忒修斯，了解这场错误的关系。

　　是的，关系。

　　纽特甚至不想承认这应该名为恋情，他不相信忒修斯是真的爱着他，就像忒修斯不相信纽特不会逃跑一样。

　　他从床上坐起，赤裸的身体没有一丝包裹，房间里很温暖，但纽特还是准备找到一身能遮蔽身体的衣服，哪怕是布料也好。

　　「忒修斯，对不起。」纽特在心里默默地祈求原谅，虽然是一个遭受到如此待遇的人，他内心的善良没有一丝一毫地动摇，或许他会在未来的日子渴望忒修斯再一次造访，他在灵魂深处渴望着那双打动他的眼睛。

　　但是现在。

　　纽特决心离开。

TBC


End file.
